Battle in the Swamp of Australia
The Battle in the Swamp of Australia was the first campaign of the Super War. Summary Massacre After WOLFHOUND discovered several unusual activities on their Multiverse Travel Detection System, Ziii Caalsar pleaded with WOLFHOUND's Homeland Forces to send the 1st Solar System Reaction Force. Until May 1st, 2016; nothing seemed to happen until Corporal Sergeant Tyson, and her squad were ambushed by Azacans, and Yarris. They soon found all their rounds were bouncing off the Azacan scales, but the Yarris were going down. 140 WOLFHOUND soldiers are killed in minutes, and 1 A-10 Thunderbolt, and its pilots were destroyed. 1 A-10 manages to kills one of the Azacan hit it in the eye, and was recovered by WOLFHOUND for studying. FOB Yowie WOLFHOUND soldiers formed up behind AB2s; Armoured Bulldozers, and begun advancing in Swamp of Australia. Thanks to their Hostile Detection System, and Casuality Detection System; they are able to see their opponents even in the tall thick grass, and get an accurate count of ally, and hostile casualties. Hawk Company clears out most of the hostiles attempting to take out one of 8th Division's AB2s, and another is seen being overturned. Three Eurofighter Typhoons uses an incendiary strike consisting of Unsymmetrical Dimethylhydrazine, and Nitrogen Textroxide following a MOAB strike on a patch of grass. Captain French collects the total casualties while Corporal Sergeant Jamie Salmon only collects Hawk Company's encounters. Bunyip Swamp Amarok Company proceed forward leaving their wounded with the Medical Division, and proceed towards Bunyip Swamp with 8th Divison. Amarok Company is equipped with Fire resistant gear allowing them to fight in burning builds, and terrains. This enables them to move through the burning patch left by the Incendiary Strike. Universe-07 Human use special Hang-gliders to battle the forces on the ground, but several soldiers equipped with X2 Flamethrower that use UDMH, and NTO manage to burn them down. They later encounter A-6 Anti-Infantry Platforms, and are forced to retreat. 20 more A-6 appear, and fire at them, but Eurofighter Typhoons fly in, and destroy one of them, but an A-50 Longe-Range Anti-Air Platform shoots down one of the jets killing both pilots. Amarok captures several knocked Universe-07 Humans, and retreats back to FOB Yowie. Retreat Amarok Company, and the Eurofighter Typhoons retreat. Several of the advancing soldiers are by Hawk Company, and the defending soldiers of FOB Yowie. A mortar crew is killed by a passing A7 after it destroys an A-50. Corporal Sergeant Jamie Salmon is wounded by an A-6, and is patched up by a medic, and retreats with rest of WOLFHOUND. Everyone rushes back into FOB Yowie, but Captain McQuarry is slaughtered by an A-6. Captain French arms a TXU; a Megaton blast an explosive that uses superheated magma to detonate. Everyone escapes through a portal Multiverse Travel Device, and the TXU obliterates up to 70 miles in diameter after detonating. Aftermath After the Battle; Darkness teleported into the Wolf's Den, and confronted Emperor Rangers. He declared that he won't tell them his true name, and tells him that if they refuse him they'll be killed. His teleportation device was destroyed by WOLFHOUND soldiers, and left for a final time without away to re-enter the Wolf's Den. Category:Campaigns Category:Super War